Hiro's Chip
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Everyone knew Baymax had chips that would separate him from a killing machine, but who or what would stop Hiro from taking revenge for his loss?


_"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."_

* * *

><p>Hiro isn't a kid who adores destruction or condones evil, however today was an exception. Yes, "Kabuki" as everyone labels the vigilante had tried to kill them and put the team in life-threatening danger before they became as Fred would describe as superheroes, but that didn't anger the teen, what started the fire in the emotional drought of despair was Professor Callaghan's cold response.<p>

"He was trying to save you!" the teen screams out in an attempt to stir sympathy.

"Well that was his own fault!" a cold response backfires at the emotionally unstable teen.

He looks up to Baymax, Tadashi's creation, "Baymax destroy him!"

"I can't. I'm programmed for helping humans, not..."

The large robot could sense as his armor is being climbed upon and accessed, he could feel his chips dispersing and painfully he could feel all sense of logic and reason fly out the window, such as Hiro's did. That physical manifestation of logic and reason is tossed across the room by an enraged teenager who barks out, "Baymax, destroy him!"

There was no reason, no logic, no intention of help, there is a designated target who is fleeing and his mission is to terminate! Such focus, such power and determination, even the formidable Big Hero 4 couldn't stop Baymax from his iron will of destroying Callaghan. They were foolish to oppose the mission, they knew they were far too weak to stop Baymax. Even when they got a hold of him, he still had a mission to accomplish, a target to destroy and there would be nothing to stop him even if he was to help the Big Hero 6 before, now they got in his way.

There's only one thing left to do, destroy the obstacle. They would only interfere if kept alive. Repriortize mission, destroy obstacles ahead but the machine felt another surge of thought rush inside of him, thus causing his programming to go almost haywire ceasing his bodily movements, but his brain was Baymax once again. He scans the perimeter to find the escalated heart rate and caused injuries of several people surrounding him as well as loads of adrenaline. He could find one uninjured, at the same time though showing the most harm.

"He's getting away!"

Even after apologizing, it did Baymax no good to stay with the group even if they were the most level headed. Regardless it is Baymax's duty to assist his creator's sibling in his most dire hours of need and right now, he was in need.

"Baymax let's go!"

After reaching home, Baymax had allowed Hiro to repair his helmet's scanner's, there'd be no point in physically confronting the boy. However perhaps he could convince him through health reasoning, "Your heart rate is escalated."

The barely recognizable teen snarls, "I'm fine! Does your scanner work!"

"Would apprehending Professor Callaghan steady your health again?"

Then Hiro knew something had to go in order to accomplish his own ends. Baymax sensed his chip insertion being slammed into by small human fingers, desperately jamming like small demonic hands trying to release a killing machine.

Then he sensed his outer shell being removed by a very frustrated Hiro yelling, "Baymax, give me the chip! Baymax!"

Perhaps that video Tadashi left behind would snap Hiro out of his own trance of hatred. Even as a machine, Baymax has a determination to help not destroy and he knew Tadashi had that intention too. Psychological programming prompted, "Is this what Tadashi would want?"

"Tadashi's gone!" And after that, all hot air was released in the form of welled up tears. By scanning Hiro, Baymax knew his testosterone levels were lowering by the second and his body was releasing straining of his heart. However Baymax simply couldn't leave Hiro to be overwhelmed with the negative emotions, after all he was programmed to improve Hiro's health.

"Tadashi is here."

He could sense Hiro was out of his enraged state, "Tadashi's gone buddy."

And after that, now's the time and the video projected and he could sense Hiro's emotional balance coming closer to order...


End file.
